


It Suits You

by leonheart2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Wedding, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is getting ready for a wedding, and some of the couples have to decide who's going to wear the dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Suits You

Brett hated this. Liam was standing off to one side, watching Lydia fuss over his make-up, smiling like a maniac.  
  
As soon as the lipstick was applied, Brett turned to glare at him. "Shut your face."  
  
"I didn't say anything. Besides, you look beautiful."  
  
Brett threw a look at him as he got up. He thought back to why, exactly, he was doing this.  
  
_Lydia was looking at him with pleading eyes, and Stiles was behind her, bouncing up and down. "Please. We don't have enough bride's maids. Besides, all of the other couples have agreed that one is going in a dress. Even Mason agreed. It'll look cute."_  
  
_"Why me, and not Liam? Why isn't **he** going to be a bride's maid?"_  
  
_"Because I'm one of the best men."_  
  
_"Yeah. Besides, it's only for an hour, two at most. Please. It would mean the world to me, and to Lydia." He turned to her and gave her a tight hug. "We're going to be brother and sister."_  
  
_Lydia pushed him away. "No. I do not want to be related to you in any way."_  
  
_Liam laughed and stepped forward. "How about, if you do this, I'll let you, finally, take my virginity." (That's right; that was why he was here.)_  
  
_"We could do that now." Brett had tried to reason with him. Liam was having none of it._  
  
_"Nope. My virginity, I get to say when I lose it."_  
  
_Brett scowled. "Fine." Stiles squealed and gave him a hug while Liam pecked him on the lips. Lydia had never stopped thanking him since._  
  
Brett turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. He'd shaved his legs, just for this, and they felt completely foreign. The air weaved around his legs in a totally new way, and every contact sent shivers up his spine. It freaked him out, but Liam had nuzzled them earlier that day, remarking how soft they were. That alone would have been worth it, but Liam had also commented that he might shave his at some point too. Brett couldn't even imagine how awesome that would feel.  
  
His gaze fell to his feet. They were squeezed into little red shoes, high in the heels, with a white bow over the toes. They pinched his feet, and despite all of Lydia's lessons in how to walk in them, he still wobbled. He was glad he would be holding onto Liam for the whole way.  
  
He glanced enviously over at Liam's well-fitted black suit and bow-tie, flicking his gaze down to his flat, shiny, formal shoes.  
  
He looked back to his dress. It was mostly red and white with black trimming. The black lace at the hem tickled his newly hairless legs. The lace at his shoulders and collar itched. The red fabric of the dress was so light, Brett felt like he had nothing on, even though the fabric went all the way down to his knees. There was a white strip of fabric that went around his waist and formed a bow at the back. He had a black bow tied around his neck. The lipstick felt heavy, and he really wanted to wipe it off. She'd also lined his eyes with black eye-liner.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"You love me. Besides, remember what you're doing this for. Stiles really wants us there, and so does Lydia. And then, After everything, even the party after the ceremony, I'm going to strip you out of that scratchy dress that makes you feel like you've got nothing on and then...we'll finally, finally, have sex. Think about that as you walk down the aisle with me, Brett." He kissed Brett on the cheek.  
  
Brett tried one final time to get Liam to see sense. "We could just have sex now, right here, in Lydia's bedroom. She'd never even have to know. Or I could take you home, and we could have a hot shower, relax, wash all this get-up off our faces and snuggle down in a pillow fort watching movies all night."  
  
" _Or_ we could go to one of the most important events in Stiles' life and have a good time dancing slowly together in the evening, and then you could take me however you wanted, knowing that I was happy." He held his hand out for Brett to take. "Ready to go?"  
  
Brett sighed. Liam had known that last statement would make up his mind. He loved dancing slowly with Liam, and he wanted nothing more than to make his boyfriend happy. He took Liam's hand. "Ready." He plastered a smile on his face because he knew Liam would appreciate it, but he really _did not_ want to be going anywhere near that church.  
  
  
Stiles was standing with Lydia in a purple dress that was otherwise identical to the one Brett was wearing. He had the black ribbon around his neck too, but Lydia's was white. She was wearing a blue version of the outfit. Both Stiles and Lydia had rings hanging on chains resting against their chests. Kira was standing to the side with Scott, dressed in orange. Brett briefly wondered if it was to match her eyes, but he didn't think too much about that when he saw Malia looking very uncomfortable in a green dress. Theo came over and slid his arm around her waist. "You look beautiful, babe." His compliment only received a growl and a flash of blue eyes.  
  
Derek came and took Stiles' arm, while Isaac took Lydia's. Mason was the last to arrive with Corey. Liam smiled, seeing his friend's car pull up. His smile quickly faded when Mason scowled at him.  
  
Mason stepped out of the car in bright pink heels and his similarly coloured dress. He shook himself and started stumbling over to where the others were. By the expression on his face, he wanted to be stomping, but he couldn't manage it. Corey caught him as a particularly wild wobble sent him tumbling, but he shooed him away. He was very clearly not happy with this arrangement. Mason took a moment to stand steady, tossed his head and kept walking. He then stepped on a stone and let out a small squeak of surprise as he almost fell to the ground. Corey was, thankfully, there to catch him again. Mason grudgingly accepted the assistance, but kept glaring at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Liam asked with genuine concern. Mason glared at him too.  
  
"I'm fine." He said stiffly. Everyone knew he was lying, but they knew better than to challenge him. Liam did take the opportunity to appreciate how good Mason looked in that dress. The pink really brought out his skin colour, and the white bow tied around his neck did wonders for his complexion. He briefly considered telling him, but thought better of it. Then, the bells started to ring, indicating that they should start entering the church. Everyone straightened and took their partner.  
  
Derek and Stiles went immediately after the soon-to-be-wed pair, and Isaac and Lydia followed closely behind them. Scott and Kira waited for a few moments, allowing the couple to progress halfway down the aisle before starting to walk in. Theo was right behind him with Malia on his arm. Liam also waited a few moments before walking forward with Brett. Brett was too busy concentrating on getting one foot in front of the other to see, but his sister was sitting in one of the more forward pews, and was smiling brightly. Liam spotted his and Mason's parents and gave them a warm smile. They returned it. His mother was crying, because of course she was. Corey was right behind Liam, and he could feel Mason's quiet fury radiation off of him. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. Liam led Brett off to the right to stand next to Stiles, Derek, Scott and Kira. He could feel how tense Brett was, and so he gently entwined their fingers.  
  
Once Mason and Corey were in place, the ceremony started. It lasted an hour, as it was only a simple ceremony. When the rings were called forth, Stiles and Lydia rose from their respective seats perfectly in time with each other and gave them to Natalie and the sheriff. When the sheriff's full name was announced, Brett's head spun a bit. There were just so many syllables. Then, the two kissed, and everyone clapped. They went outside to take pictures, which Brett vowed to destroy at all costs, and the bouquet was thrown. Without really meaning to, Derek caught the flowers, stared at them for a moment, then, as if realising what they symbolised, he dropped them quickly. Stiles laughed at that. "Sorry Derek, the damage is already done. You'll have to marry me next."  
  
"Well, as long as it's you, I really don't mind." Everyone laughed. They went to the dinner hosted afterwards. Speeches were made, and Brett almost died of boredom. Then, the dancing started, and he held onto Liam so tight, Liam asked him to relax a bit. After he did, he had a great time holding Liam close to him and kissing the top of his head. He'd already wiped the lipstick off.  
  
  
After they'd had their fill of dancing, Stiles and Derek headed home. Stiles had, after finishing high school, moved in with Derek, so they could be together all the time. He was fiddling with the hem of his dress. Derek placed one hand on top of Stiles'. "You don't have to worry, Stiles. You looked beautiful today. You still do." He'd had some foresight and had child-locked the front door of his car. There was no way Stiles wasn't being carried bridal-style up to their room.  
  
Derek used his key to park under the apartment block. Stiles went to open the door, only to find it child-locked. "Derek..." He said warningly, but Derek was already around to his door. He opened it and gathered him in his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He closed the door with his ass. He didn't bother locking it; there was no way anyone was getting in here that easily. He took Stiles up to their room in the loft. He laid him gently on the bed. He took Stiles' shoes off and rubbed his feet.  
  
"Stiles, even though I caught it by accident, and I threw it down straight afterwards, I understand what it means, and if you want that, I can give it to you."  
  
"Are you proposing?"  
  
"I'm asking if that would be something you would want. Is it?"  
  
Stiles bit his lip and examined Derek's face, but, as far as he could tell, he was being serious. "Yes."  
  
Derek got up and went to his chest of drawers he came back with a small velvet-lined box. "Then, Stiles, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"  
  
Stiles smiled broadly, and threw himself at Derek. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, Derek, I love you." He kissed Derek so hard, he couldn't respond. Instead, he slipped the ring over Stiles' ring finger, and kissed him back with all of the love and passion he had. The ring was a plain gold band, with the triscaleon carved into it. It had been his father's wedding ring.  
  
  
Lydia was driving back to Isaac's apartment, which he'd rented out with one of his friends from school. He was picking at the lining of his dress shirt. "I look so stupid in these things. I always look like a boy trying to fit into a man's clothes."  
  
"Don't be silly. You looked incredibly handsome today. Besides, the blue lining really brought out your eyes. And you don't look like a boy wearing a man's clothes. You look like a man wearing a man's clothes." The conversation continued like that until they finally stopped outside Isaac's house. "Fine. Come in and I'll show you."  
  
They got inside and Isaac's roommate Jacob got up when he saw them. "Damn. You two look good." He shooed them out of the flat. "Don't come back until you've had an awesome date, Isaac. And don't screw up that suit. You look good!"  
  
Lydia turned to her boyfriend. "See?"  
  
"Alright, fine. So, where do you want to eat, young lady?"  
  
  
Kira was hugging Scott tight to her chest, feeling the vibrations of the bike underneath her right the way through her body. It sent tingles everywhere and turned her on a lot. She knew Scott could smell it, and she did nothing to hide it. She tightened her arms as Scott sped up a little.  
  
Once inside, their clothes came off rather quickly. Scott took care to hang them up afterwards, but then his attention was all back on Kira. He lifted her up by her thighs and took her to their bed. He still lived with his mother, but she'd gone out on a date with his dad, so it didn't matter how loud they were. Even so, they tried to keep it quiet. It was fun to pretend that there was a monster nesting downstairs that would tear them to pieces if they made too much noise. It reminded Scott of when he was with Allison. That made him a bit sad, but he revelled in the knowledge that he was back in the arms of someone he loved, and someone who loved him.  
  
  
Theo was still terrified of Malia's driving, but it was gradually getting better. She'd only swerved into oncoming traffic once this month, and that was counting turning, so she was doing pretty well. Still, Theo kept himself braced just in case he needed to forcefully take over steering to save their lives. He didn't actually know if a car crash would kill them, but he wasn't really willing to find out.  
  
When they got home safely, Theo almost melted into the pavement. She might be getting better, but she'd still almost crashed several times along the way, into various things. There was a letterbox they'd barely missed, and a tree they'd ended up going on the wrong side of. Then, they'd almost hit a pedestrian before Theo had slammed his own foot on the brake. He'd been shouting at the top of his lungs, but she couldn't get the right pedal. He took a deep breath and willed his hands to stop shaking.  
  
By the time he'd calmed down, Malia was already inside. She was taking her clothes off with a very deliberate look. Theo followed suit and undressed. When Malia was about to take off the white bow tied around her neck, Theo stopped her. "It looks good on you. It really accentuates your neck." He kissed it, as if proving a point. He paused, hovering over that skin. He kissed it again, and again, moving ever lower. He reached her breasts and spent some time there before pushing further downward. His nose dipped into her pubic hair as he licked across her dripping opening. She threw her head back and moaned, knotting her fingers into Theo's hair. She still wondered how he was so good at this. He always knew how to get her just right.  
  
  
Liam was dragged into his room by a very eager Brett. He was kissed fiercely as shoes were thrown across his room, where they crashed against his wall. He winced a little, but he was too distracted by Brett's invading tongue to really pay it any mind. He kissed back, fingers threading in his hair. He was placed on the bed. Brett took his dress off and tugged at Liam's clothes.  
  
Liam laughed and stood, making a show of stripping his clothes off. Brett whined impatiently, but he sat back to watch, getting ever harder. When Liam got down to only his underwear, though, Brett couldn't wait any longer. He pulled them down and tugged Liam on top of him. Liam straddled his waist, smiling.  
  
"Before we do this, I want to say just how much I appreciated your co-operation today. I know it was hard, but you did such a good job, and that dress, as much as you didn't like it, really suits you." He ran his hands up and down Brett's calves, reaching behind himself to get at them. It exposed his chest, and Brett kissed and licked at it. "Your legs feel really nice when they're shaved, and tomorrow, I'm going to shave mine too. Then you can feel how nice it is. And," Liam said, bringing their lips together, "I really like the way you look in red."  
  
  
Mason was still angry with Corey for convincing him to wear this stupid dress. He felt like a little girl, and he hated it. He absolutely hated the feel of the fabric on his thighs, hated the way it scratched, hated the way it clung to his body. He hated everything this dress represented. He tried and failed to tear at the zipper. He grew more and more frantic, spinning in circles.  
  
"Hey, hey, Mason. Calm down." Strong hands were on his shoulders, and he looked into the eyes of his lover. "What's wrong? You can't really be that mad about just a dress?"  
  
"But I _am_ this mad about being in this dress. I hate how it feels. I hate everything this dress, and me being in it, represents."  
  
"Okay. Well, calm down then. You ripping it apart isn't the best way to take it off, and besides, you look like a lunatic, waving your arms around like that." His voice was soft and soothing, melting Mason's anger away. "Turn around."  
  
Mason did, and he felt the zip move slowly down his back. Corey pressed kisses to every inch of spine that was exposed, so the process was slow and deliberate. Mason, with each kiss, felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He forgot about the dress. That wasn't who he was. He reminded himself that _this_ , Corey pressing kisses to his bare skin, was who he was. He relaxed back into that thought, feeling its comforting strength. It had taken him so long to find what he was, and he wasn't going to let it be taken away from him by some silly garment.  
  
Corey could feel Mason relaxing, and so he took even more time with the dress. He wasn't trying to provoke him; he just liked the way Mason looked in it. It hugged his body in ways that were truly sinful, and the colour brought out the dark tones of his skin. He loved the way it stretched over his chest when he breathed in, and he loved the softness of the fabric under his hands. He understood why he didn't like it, but he couldn't see why he shouldn't enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
Mason could feel that Corey was taking his time, and he knew why. He sighed and, even though he wanted it off as soon as possible, went to sit on the couch. Corey followed him and took off his shoes. He sat down at Mason's feet and kissed from his knee to his upper thigh. He headed for Mason's most private part, enveloping it in his soft lips. Mason moaned and tipped his head back. Corey smiled as he felt Mason completely relax, even within the confines of this thing he hated. He knew exactly why he'd chosen Mason.


End file.
